


Notice Board

by Nicola Mody (Vilakins)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humour, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Nicola%20Mody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contents of the new notice board on the <em>Liberator</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Board

This notice board is for the use of any crewmember to communicate with those on different shifts.  
_Blake_

I cannot think of any reason to do so.  
_Avon_

Has anyone seen my pink negligee?  
_Jenna_

Unfortunately not. But I bet you wish Blake had.  
_Vila_

You're on thin ice, Vila.  
_Blake_

Found it. Sorry. BTW the port drive is a little sluggish.  
_Jenna_

Who ate the leftover vinders?  
_Vila_

I'm delighted to see that this board is as effective as most of Blake's ideas.  
_Avon_

Me.  
_Gan_

Avon, the port drive is worse. I can now hear a whine in one of the fission units.  
_Jenna_

I was looking forward to that as dessert.  
_Cally_

How many times do I have to report the port drive problems?  
_Jenna_

There's a jar of old gherkins and some plum jam at the back of the stasis unit.  
_Vila_

As many as you wish. I merely note that you have yet to express a request.  
_Avon_

Thank you, Vila. Lovely!  
_Cally_

All right, Avon, you pedantic, arrogant, supercilious bastard. FIX THE DRIVE!  
_Jenna_

[applause from the sidelines!]  
_Vila_

And you can help, smarty-pants.  
_Jenna_

Do I really deserve that?  
_Avon_

I certainly don't.  
_Vila_

Right, you lot. As none of you seem capable of using this board for its intended purpose, I'm taking it down.  
_Blake_


End file.
